


No Capes

by sksNinja



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Children, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini Kid-Avengers fanfic inspired by a Loki/Thor fanart that I can no longer find</p><p>Takes place in a random schoolyard near Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Capes

"Tag! You're it!"

The children split up and began running away.

"Just-a little... Gotcha!"

Thor went down in a fluttering of limbs and red fabric. Thor stood up sputtering, "Wa-ah-Hey! Loki! That's not fair! It doesn't count if you just grab my cape!"

"What?! Why not?" Loki clenched the cape in his hands. "This isn't even a real cape! I saw mom make it from the same stuff as the curtains!"

By then the other children had gathered around the ever arguing brothers.

"Guys! Come on, again?" Steve always tried to play the big brother. It was a never ending struggle.

"I say we go on without them, Tag!" Tony slapped Bruce's arm and took off running with a stumbling Bruce following shortly behind.

Steve turned back to the two brothers. "Why are you wearing that cape anyways?"

"Because he's stupid." Loki crossed his arms and looked away.

"Am not!" Thor untangled himself and struck a pose. "I'm going to be a super hero for Halloween!" He turned to his pouting brother, "and Loki's going to be my sidekick!"

Loki turned to face Thor, "Never! I don't want to be your sidekick! I'd rather be a villain!" And with that he ran off.

"Fine!" Shouted Thor. "I don't need you anyways!"

"You know. He would have caught you anyways." Came a voice from the jungle gym.

Steve and Thor looked up and saw a boy sitting on the top of the monkey bars. "Loki's faster," Clint continued. "He would have caught you even if he didn't grab your cape."

That was when a wail came up from the kickball field.

"Ah! Bu-you-too-fast-can't AWAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

"Oh no," said Steve. "Bruce's tantrums are always the worst." Steve ran off to comfort the crying boy while Tony stood nearby trying his best to look innocent.

Thor looked around to began to pout.

Clint spoke up. "You know, if you're looking for Loki he's over there talking to Natasha."

"Why would I want to talk to him!? He's stupid!" Clint smiled as Thor stomped off in the direction he'd pointed.

Thor found them picking apart dandelions by the old brick wall.

Natasha was talking to Loki. "You could wear my old Halloween costume. I was a super hero last year."

"Yeah but," Loki noticed Thor. He stood up clutching his dandelions. "Maybe I will! I'm gonna a be a SUPER super hero! Better than anyone else!"

Thor looked from the shrugging Natasha to the near-crying Loki. "Good!" He exclaimed. "I hear Halloween's going to be especially scary this year! We're going to need all the hero's we can get!" Thor smiled and held out his hand.

Loki tried his best to look angry before grabbing Thor's hand. "Fine! But no capes!"

And that is how Thor and Loki ended up as Aquaman and Wonderwoman for Halloween.


End file.
